traspasando dificultades juntos
by Rei Kon Koneko
Summary: Como siempre la pelirosa metiendose eh intentado separar a los que en algun momento, esta vez lo lograra? sasunaru sainaru


**Traspasando dificultades juntos**

La lluvia hacia su presencia en Konoha, humedecía las calles que estaban casi vacías, solo habían dos personas aun bajo la lluvia, estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no se habían dado cuenta el momento en que sus ropas se les había pegado a la piel, ni cuando sus rostros comenzaron a ser mojados, simplemente no sentían nada de los que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Simplemente esto ya no puede seguir así ttebayo-le gritaba el rubio de ojos cielo al moreno frente a él

- Naruto, déjame explicarte lo que realmente paso, no tomes decisiones tan precipitadas- prácticamente pedía el menor de los Uchiha buscando hacer entrar en razón al Uzumaki.

- así? Y que vas a decirme? Que Sakura-chan te hizo un jutsu de inmovilidad y te dejo en la cama totalmente desnudo con ella sobre tu pecho?-Naruto estaba histérico y temía que Kyubi lograra salir aprovechando su condición- por favor Sasuke--

- aunque no lo creas así fue, Naruto sabes lo lista que es ella sobre los jutsus-

-claro claro Sasuke y ahora la alabas por su gran inteligencia, mejor vete de una vez con ella.

-sabes que no tengo paciencia y si simplemente no me crees eso quiere decir que no me tienes la suficiente confianza…-

- y ahora me hechas la culpa a mi?-

- Naruto ya es suficiente, si no me crees creo que lo nuestro se termina-

- eso es lo que yo pensaba decirte a ti, adiós para siempre Sasuke – con lagrimas bordando sus ojos Naruto se volteo y salio corriendo en dirección a su casa

- ese usuratonkachi- murmuro Sasuke mientras tiraba un fuerte puñetazo a una pared dejándola abollada.

Sin mas que poder hacer y con una frustración de dimensiones gigantescas, el Uchiha regreso a su casa.

Paso una semana que fue totalmente agobiadora para ambos jóvenes, Kakashi-sensei había logrado conseguir muchas mas misiones de las normales para los cuatro integrantes del equipo 7.

Naruto trataba de alejarse lo mas posible del moreno y de su ex amiga pelirosa, lo que causo que se acercara mucho a Sai quien se sentía feliz al tener al rubio tan animado con el.

Mientras que la basura, digo la Haruno intentaba aprovechar la pelea que habían tenido Naruto y Sasuke para conquistar con sus "encantos" a este ultimo. Mas sus planes se vieron echados a la basura cuando el Uchiha menor la mando con el segundo ser mas despreciable de todo el mundo, el diablo. La primera persona mas despreciables era la pelirosa-chicle-masticado.

- Naruto-kun quieres ir a comer al Ichiraku después de esta misión?-le dijo Sai brindándole una sonrisa especial, no era de las frías y vacías que solía dar.

- eh? De veras Sai? Claro me encantaría ir a comer un buen tazón de Ramen jeje- le respondió el kitsune.

Y así con la confirmación de Kakashi acerca del fin de la misión Sai y Naruto se dirigieron juntos al Ichiraku, mas no se dieron cuenta que eran perseguidos de cerca.

Naruto termino de comer su décimo tazón de Ramen cuando sintió como el pelinegro de tez pálida tomaba sus manos y lo miraba decidido. Se podía hasta decir que estaba levemente nervioso pero sus ojos demostraban mucha firmeza para decirle algo.

- Naruto-kun ahí algo que quiero decirte-

- que es lo que pasa Sai?- pregunto ingenuamente Naruto, no entendía lo que le pasaba a Sai pero en lo que sea que necesitara pensaba ayudarle.

- Naruto, yo… tu me gustas mucho – soltó finalmente Sai con un pequeño y casi invisible sonrojo pero que Naruto a las justas llego a ver.

- bueno… yo…- Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que le había dicho el pelinegro, mas no pudo pensarlo mucho pues la escena se vio interrumpida.

- QUE DEMONIOS!!!! SAI PARA TU INFROMACION NARUTO ESTA CONMIGO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE INTENTES APROVECHARTE……- mas no pudo terminar de hablar pues Naruto se había acercado a el y le había pegado en el estomago – que demonios Naruto que te pasa?-

- No voy a permitir que le grites de esa manera a Sai, además te dije que ya no quería saber nada de ti- Sasuke se paro como pudo mientras Naruto hablaba con lagrimas en los ojos, sabia que le dolía pero no podía hacer nada.

- Naruto deja de ser tan engreído – lo tomo por los hombros acercando al rubio a su rostros- vamos mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas- Naruto podría intentar mentir pero sus ojos eran tan emotivos que nunca lograría engañarlo.

Ante este momento Naruto solo pudo girar su rostro para no mirar aquellos penetrantes ojos del portador del Sharingan, sabia que no podría mentirle, aun le amaba pero estaba muy herido que no podría perdonar tan fácilmente al moreno.

De pronto el menor de los Uchiha sintió como era golpeado haciéndolo caer al piso con un hilillo de sangre en la boca, tanto el contenedor de kyubi como el portador de sharingan, estando tan metidos en sus problemas habían olvidado que Sai también estaba ahí, este había golpeado al Uchiha al ver como trataba a Naruto.

- Naruto ya no quiere nada contigo, así que lárgate de aquí Uchiha-bastardo -

- este no es asunto tuyo copia barata- dijo Sasuke quien se había levantado y estaba a punto de encestarle un golpe a Sai mas tuvo que parar al ver como su objetivo era protegido por el rubio.

- Sasuke por favor vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- Esa acción de parte del rubio hizo que Sasuke sintiera un apretón dentro de su pecho, a pesar del dolor que sentía no se permitió mostrar el dolor dentro de él. Simplemente dio media vuelta y desapareció como el buen ninja que era.

Ambos chicos suspiraron cuando el Uchiha desapareció.

- Sai crees que puedas darme un poco de tiempo antes de darte una respuesta?- pidió Naruto con la mirada gacha.

- claro Naruto yo esperare, solo te pido una oportunidad, quiero darte esa felicidad que ese bastardo no supo darte- le decía Sai mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Naruto de forma cariñosa.

- Gracias Sai- respondió el rubio mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Paso un mes después de la escena en el Ramen Ichiraku. Para suerte de todos, las misiones se habían vuelto muy escasas como para su rango, así que las misiones las solían hacer Naruto y Sai.

Estos dos habían anunciado hace poco sobre la relación que empezaban a tener, muchos les felicitaban y daban sus bendiciones.

Mas sin embargo esos días pacíficos que parecían hacerse eternos terminaron cuando una nueva declaración de guerra de parte de una de las villas vecinas se hicieron presente.

Los mejores ninjas fueron llamados para acabar lo mas rápido con el intento de guerra, dentro de este grupo estuvieron involucrados los miembros del equipo 7.

Sin esperar comenzaron la gran batalla, los enemigos eran fuertes mas su táctica no parecía dar un buen beneficio para ellos y fue una gran ayuda para Konoha.

Naruto se había alejado un poco del lugar de lucha en donde había logrado interceptar al que parecía el líder que aquel grupo rebelde. Tardo un considerable tiempo pero había logrado cansar a su oponente y cuando estaba a punto de darte fin a su sufrimiento sintió como alguien lo protegía.

Sai había corrido a proteger a Naruto antes que el descuido de este mismo le costara la vida. El portador del kyubi se sintió feliz al darse cuenta que en ninja ambu lo había salvado de ese ataque peligroso, mas fue su sorpresa al ver como el área que había sido herido era vital.

No pudo hacer nada al momento que sintió la rabia quemando dentro de el, sentía las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas y unas grandes ganas de matar a aquel sujeto que había lastimado de muerte a su pareja.

Después de matar al enemigo volvió corriendo al lado de Sai quien ya daba los últimos respiros de su corta vida.

- Sai resiste pronto llegaran el equipo de médicos- pedía Naruto con lagrimas en su rostro acariciando la mejilla de aquel a quien había aprendido a querer.

- será inútil Naruto – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ya no tengo mucho tiempo…agg- se vio interrumpido por el dolor de la herida lo cual alerto de sobremanera a Naruto.

- será mejor que no hables así gastaras mas fuerzas y…- mas no pudo seguir pues uno de los dedos ensangrados de Sai se poso sobre sus labios.

- shh solo bésame Naruto, onegai- ante esta petición el rubio acerca su rostro besando a Sai, estaba conciente que seria el ultimo beso para ambos.

Cuando llegaron los ninja médicos acompañados de Sasuke se sorprendieron al ver a Sai muerto y en brazos de Naruto que no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente.

-Naruto- salio en un susurro de los labios del moreno.

La lucha había acabado con pocas bajas de parte de Konoha, y aun Naruto seguía llorando por la muerte de Sai.

El día del entierro había llegado por fin, todos estaban reunidos para enterrar uno a uno los cuerpos de aquellos valientes ninjas que habían sacrificado su vida por el bienestar de Konoha. Y por fin había llegado el turno de Sai. Todos giraron la mirada disimuladamente en dirección a donde se encontraba Naruto, Naruto se acerco mas al agujero en donde descansaría en paz Sai, sonrió levemente y saco un Kunai a vista de todos. Al ver esto Kakashi-sensei intento detenerlo mas fue imposible con la fuerza que ahora poseía Naruto, al igual mucho intentaron detenerle pero fallaron en su intento, Naruto se había vuelto alguien querido por todo Konoha y lo menos que querían era que hiciera una locura.

Naruto estaba a punto de clavar el kunai en su pecho cuando sintió como alguien sujetaba fuertemente su brazo para que detuviera su acción, al girar su rostro para ver quien se atrevía a pararlo, sus ojos dieron de lleno con un par de orbes tan oscuras como la noche que lo miraban con reproche. En ese momento Sasuke aprovecho para hacer que Naruto soltara el kunai.

- que demonios crees que haces Sasuke-tteme- dijo forcejeando Naruto- quiero estar al lado de Sai, no quiero que me deje- estas palabras dolieron dentro de Sasuke mas no aflojo su agarre.

- que crees que quieres hacer tu? Sai murió para que tu aun siguieras vivo, y así es como le quieres pagar? Deshaciendo tu vida con tus propias manos? – aquello calo dentro de Naruto quien dejo de forcejear y solo pudo llorar amargamente por su descuido el cual le costo la vida de la persona que tanto le quería.

Al ver en ese estado al kitsune, Sasuke aflojo por fin su agarre y sintió como el rubio se giraba y refugiaba en su pecho para seguir llorando. Lo único que logro hacer fue abrazarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo sin lastimarlo, podía sentir el terrible dolor que el rubio entre sus brazos sentía.

Paso una semana después del entierro. Todos le habían pedido al Uchiha que cuidara del contenedor del kyubi pues era el único que podría frenarlo si volvía a perder el control.

Esos días fueron una tortura para el Uchiha menor pues moría por mostrarle todos los sentimientos que tenia reprimidos dentro de su corazón por el rubio, pero en ese momento Naruto no necesitaba quien le entregara amor, si no alguien que le dijera que a pesar de todo lo malo, estaría a su lado, alguien que le reconfortara e intentara comprender el dolor que dentro de su corazón se había alojado. Era su amigo después de todo y siempre protegería al kitsune aunque este no lo quisiera así.

Pero tras todo el tiempo de dolor se vio recompensado cuando Naruto volvió a sonreír, le costo pero por fin lo había logrado.

- ne Sasuke-baka claro que el ramen es saludable-

- Pero que dices dobe, lo peor que se puede comer es esa cosa, aun no entiendo como lo puedes comer todos los días y a todas horas-

A estas alturas Sasuke había aprovechado para explicarle sobre la trampa que Sakura había puesto a Sasuke para hacerle pensar esas cosas a Naruto. Logro que Naruto entendiera y por fin desapareciera ese mal entendido mas no había intentado que Naruto le dijera que volvieran a estar juntos.

- Naruto-kun- llamo Shikamaru quien estaba a unos metros de ambos jóvenes

- que pasa Shikamaru?-

- pues estábamos guardando las cosas de Sai, y encontramos algo que tienes que verlo, vamos sígueme- ante esto tanto Sasuke como Naruto se miraron serios y rápidamente siguieron al Nara.

Al llegar pudieron apreciar a varios ninjas que guardaban los hermosos cuadros de Sai, sus libros y demás.

- ey Naruto, Sasuke vengan aquí- al llegar al lado de Shikamaru se sorprendieron al ver el libro de dibujo de Sai encerrado en un circulo sobre el suelo.

Naruto miro al Nara sin entender a lo que este paso a explicarle.

- hemos intentado mover este libro de dibujo pero no podemos ni tocarlo, al parecer Sai utilizo algún jutsu en el. Te llamamos por que quien sabe tu sabes como poder hacer para sacarlo de ahí.

- la verdad es que Sai nunca me hablo de algún jutsu en especial, pero veré que puedo hacer- dicho esto el rubio acerco su mano para intentar tomar el libro. Para sorpresa pudo tomarlo sin problemas.

- un jutsu de reconocimiento- dijo el Uchiha- Sai utilizo este jutsu solo para que Naruto pudiera ver el contenido de ese libro- explico con celos.

- ahí una carta- dijo en un susurro Naruto

- bueno supongo que querrás leerla a solas, nosotros vamos a estar en la otra habitación ordenando lo que falta- le informo Shikamaru

Todos los ninjas empezaban a salir de la habitación siendo seguidos de Shikamaru y Sasuke al final, mas este se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro, cuando volteo a verle pudo descifrar que sus ojos le pedían que se quedara junto a el.

No tuvo que volver a pedirle a Sasuke que se quedara pues este tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación se sentó al lado de Naruto sobre la cama.

El portador del sharingan vio como Naruto daba un gran suspiro antes de abrir la carta dirigida para el.

_Naruto_

_Si estas leyendo esta carta quiere decir que estoy gravemente herido_

_o en el peor de los casos estoy muerto. En fin la vida_

_de un ninja es así no?. Bueno no te escribo para_

_decirte eso si no para hacerte saber que a pesar_

_de todo yo aun te amo y creo que nunca voy a dejar de amarte_

_pero para mi desgracia estoy conciente que la única persona que_

_se encuentra en tu corazón es el Uchiha bastardo, no_

_puedo negar que le tengo envidio pero tu ya tomaste tu decisión_

_y para mi mala suerte no fui yo_

_solo espero que a mi muerte puedas llegar a reconciliarte con él_

_aunque sea un bastardo, se nota que te quiere_

_si no fuera así no estaría escondido tras los arbustos por donde solíamos pasear_

_ni intentara atacarme con su kusanagi cuando salgo de mi casa._

_ni te salvaría de alguna shuriken que se te pasaba por alto en nuestras misiones_

_en fin perdónale por ser un baka, además se que a pesar de todo_

_yo no logre conseguir que me amaras como deseaba_

_mas aun así me diento feliz por haber estado a tu lado, de verdad_

_que me hiciste sentir muy bien y eso te lo agradezco eternamente._

_Para siempre locamente enamorado de ti_

_Sai_

Al terminar de leer la carta Naruto se encontraba sorprendido, Sai se había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo ese tiempo aun seguía estando enamorado de Sasuke mas aun así actuó como si nada. Realmente ese Sai iba a ser alguien muy importante para el por siempre. Sintió húmedas sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que había llorado leyendo la carta de Sai mas ahora sonreía feliz.

Giro su vista para mirar a Sasuke, mas fue su sorpresa al ver que este tenia una cara de estreñido y de matar a alguien en cualquier momento.

- como… como demonios se dio cuenta de mi presencia?- susurró Sasuke aun mirando la carta con algo de.. odio?

Ante lo que dijo el Uchiha recordó la parte en la que Sai contaba como había descubierto a Sasuke a cada momento

- jeje bueno bueno eso ya paso no?- decía Naruto mientras protegía el libro junto con la carta entre sus brazos para evitar que Sasuke le hiciera algo

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de la habitación y le pidió a Shikamaru que le permitiese quedarse con el libro a lo cual este accedió

Mientras avanzaban por entre las calles la noche había caído pero ellos seguían como si nada

-oye Sasuke- llamo Naruto al moreno el cual se giro para mirarlo

- que pasa dobe?- pregunto Sasuke

- yo, aunque estaba con Sai no deje de quererte …-

- Naruto, yo no podría nunca reemplazar a Sai, aunque tengamos gran parecido el..-

- no lo digo por eso- sonrió levemente mientras miraba el libro que reposaba sobre sus brazos- yo se que Sai es Sai y Sasuke será siempre Sasuke, nunca los eh confundido por lo que se parecen por que aunque parezca increíble yo siempre los eh visto como personas diferentes-

- Naruto.. a que viene todo esto-

- quiero decir que hasta Sai se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorado de ti, y que a pesar de tanto tiempo yo aun te sigo amando Sasuke- dijo con un leve sonrojo mas se apresuro en agregar- pero si tu ya no sientes nada por mi esta bien ttebayo-

Sasuke tomo de la cintura a Naruto mientras lo acercaba lo suficiente para darle un beso casto.

- yo también te amo Naruto a pesar de todo- pego su frente a la Naruto- y nunca pienso dejar de amarte, aunque la vida se quiera interponer en nuestro amor

El rubio totalmente feliz se colgó del cuello de Sasuke brindándole un beso mas profundo y apasionado.

No se dieron cuenta cuando de nuevo la noche empezaba a rociar de una leve llovizna todo konoha dándole un toque romántico al momento compartido para ambos, para su gran amor que a pesar de ser herido aun seguía latente.

- por cierto Sasuke has visto a la perra de Sakura? – pregunto el kitsune mientras iban caminando por las calles con sus manos entrelazadas – quisiera mostrarle todo el poder que puedo manejar de Kyubi – sonrió malvadamente

- jeje no creo que la pueda ver mi kitsune- sonrió también Sasuke

- eh?- Naruto no entendía a lo que se refería el moreno- le hiciste algo a la basura?- después de lo que le había hecho la pelirosa le había agarrado cierto desagrado a su ex amiga.

- jeje solo digamos que le encontré una gran utilidad a las celdas de castigo que dejo Orochimaru- ante esto la sonrisa del menor de los Uchiha se hizo mas grande

- si que asustas Sasuke pero no puedo decir que no se lo tiene bien merecido – dijo el kitsune

- eso se lo merece por intentar interferir en nuestras vidas- por fin habían llegado a la casa del moreno- pero se sobreentiende que lo nuestro es muy difícil de hacer romper no?

- así es mi neko y hoy te lo pienso demostrar en cuerpo y alma- y dicho esto ambos entraron a su hogar.

Segundos después se podían escuchar los suspiros de placer y de amor por toda la casa, aquellos que demostraban cuanto se querían y que juntos podían lograr traspasar cualquier dificultad que el destino les pusiera.

Owari


End file.
